Dangan Ronpa 3: The Final Act
by stupiditychronicles
Summary: The attempt to break yet again the never-ending loop of repeating history. The concluding battle, the finishing act; the ultimate clash between hope and despair, where only one may come out on top. A smirk. "Super Duper High School Level Agent, reporting for duty." (Writing practice; FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. Prologue

I do not own Danganronpa :D This was seriously just a whim I typed because I was being bothered by it. I don't honestly know if I'd push through with this, anyway, here you go :D

* * *

**..**

**Full Summary**

Of which the Future Foundation finally fights despair head-on, all the while taking care of yet another unlucky batch.

Yet questions still remain.

Who is this mysterious SDHSL never introduced to the third batch of sixteen students? And is she a friend or foe? What exactly happened to the survivors of Jabberwock Island? And in this final clash between hope and despair, who will come out on top?

One can only guess.

Follow Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami as they face yet tougher challenges with bigger responsibilities_—_how friendship bonds grow stronger, how new relationships spark, and how having a little bit of hope won't hurt.

Because in this concluding battle, they're gonna need all the help they can get.

And they're gonna need you. Yes, YOU.

So what are you waiting for?

A new adventure is just one flip away...

**..**

* * *

_=.o.=_

* * *

_It was a despair-inducing scene—the chaos and pandemonium of the outside world which unfolded before her very eyes as she peeked through the blinds of the darkened hospital room she was in, the steady beeping of a nearby apparatus resounding throughout the enclosed, frozen room. It was a short-lived glance; a brief turn of the head which barely lasted even a second, yet it seemed an eternity, seeing the world she had once called a home falling apart into the abyss of oblivion—into the pit fires of hell._

_Just years ago, the towers of Kibougamine Academy stood massively high and proud amongst the subdivisions which surrounded it—seen as a symbol of hope, known as an abode for excellence; revered highly by all and looked up to by society. "Hope's Peak", as it was more commonly known._

_Yet now, it has been merely reduced to a refuge, and the sky seemed to mourn with the remaining sane inhabitants as eerie gray clouds hovered above the destructed buildings, fires, crushed bodies under debris, and the unending spills of blood._

_Blood._

_It's nauseating shade of red as a visual representation of the rapid destruction of humanity._

_Letting out a heavy sigh, she finally put the blinds to a complete close, in the hopes of blocking the sounds of death she had been long accustomed to the past years, yet to no avail. The pitiful cries of poor slaughtered souls echoed endlessly in her head, leaving her with nothing but guilt knowing she could do nothing to save them—lest she be killed herself._

_It was then when she remembered—a certain conversation with a boy whose idealistic perception of the world and unbelievingly strong belief in hope never failed to bewilder her._

_"There is no such thing as escaping—our only resort now is to fight back," he had said to her back then, "It's never too late to save them…"._

_His eyes lit up, flaring of unwavering determination, "Himitsu-san, will you lend us your strength?"_

_And just that, everything started._

_The attempt to break yet again the never-ending loop of repeating history. The concluding battle, the finishing act—the ultimate clash between hope and despair, where only one may come out on top._

_And she can finally say that this time, humanity has risen more determined than ever to reclaim what it had lost under the hands of Despair._

_A smirk. "Super Duper High School Level Agent, reporting for duty."_

.

.

.

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Kyou Nakano woke up with a start.

A dream.

"Just what…was that all about?"


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the next part :D I do not own Dangan ronpa

* * *

=.o.=

_…__T-Thump. _

_…__Her heart pounded._

It was a short-lived glance; a brief turn of the head which barely lasted even a second, yet it seemed an eternity, seeing the world she had once called a home falling apart into the abyss of oblivion—into the pit fires of hell.

_…__T-Thump. _

Blood.

It's nauseating shade of red as a visual representation of the rapid destruction of humanity.

_…__T-Thump. _

The pitiful cries of poor slaughtered souls echoed endlessly in her head, leaving her with nothing but guilt knowing she could do nothing to save them—lest she be killed herself.

_…__T-Thump._

"Himitsu-san, will you lend us your strength?"

_…__T-Thump. _

_…__T-Thump. _

Kyou Nakano's eyes shot open.

"Just what…was that all about?"

.

.

.

_…__T-Thump._

* * *

=.o.=

She slowly straightened up, painstakingly careful of her pounding head. Her seemingly exhausted breaths came out in hollow wisps of white, panting, as though she had just ran for miles, and her heart thumped loudly against her chest.

It was a dream.

It was only just another weird dream—the fourth one that week for that matter.

"How troublesome…" she whispered to herself nonchalantly, yet with a hint of annoyance, "I won't be able to sleep properly if these dreams keep coming up…"

_7:02AM_, the time read. Steadily, she got on her feet and slowly walked up to her closet. There, a note was attached, and one look was all she needed to recognize the neat, elegant loops and curls of her mother's script writing.

She mentally read the note, purposely skipping the lengthy parts, _"I am away for business functions I have to attend…breakfast…ironed your clothes...mmm…" _a pause, _"…Kibougamine?_ _Party? 9AM? Dress?"_

She looked at the time once again. 7:04AM. That time, however, an elegant looking envelope beside her bedside clocked goes noticed. It was already opened—she could recall herself reading the said letter just days ago; something about getting into the prestigious high school because of some sort of lottery which she found completely bizarre, and that incoming freshman must attend the welcoming formal party which will be held especially for them.

Ah. Now she remembers.

_Uh-oh…_

Her eyes widened.

"No. Way. THE KIBOUGAMINE PARTY IS TODAY; I NEED TO GET DRESSED!"

* * *

=.o.=

It was her mother's most prized possession—she had passed it down to her after illness took her away. She remembered how she would always listen to her, in this very room, playing her beloved elegant instrument, and the sight alone would be enough to take her breath away.

And she missed her—her mother. The sight of her laying by her bed during the last hours of her life—ah, she was truly beautiful. It was a peaceful departure; her mother looked serene as ever as she drew her last breath. She was only seven back then.

_"__Ayame, my dear Ayame,"_ _she smiled a gentle smile,_ _"My beloved instrument…I am passing it down to you. I bid you luck, my sweet little angel." _

So here she stood; same room, and at the very same spot her mother used to play back then, holding her precious violin close. And despite her mother's untimely departure, her wonderful tune continued to live on, under the name of a daughter the world once never knew she had.

Under _her_ name, Ayame Furushima.

She pushed the music stand away. She closed her eyes. She smiled upon seeing her mother's face and began to play.

A knock.

"Young lady," came a feminine voice, quite muffled, from the other side of the French double doors. "A letter has arrived addressed to you."

The music was put to an abrupt stop.

She raised a delicate brow. "A letter?"

* * *

=.o.=

"Just…a…little..bit…more…" she struggled as her grip on the brush tightened, squinting her eyes as she slowly stood on her toes to place one last detail on the mural painting she had ever so diligently worked on—adding yet another masterpiece to the tons she had done before, her thousand creative works and hundred trophies she got from them all lined up in her normally messy, artsy colorful room.

And just as her cabinets had been stacked with miniature sculptures, the wall by her bed occupied with acrylic paintings and pastel arts, her study table full of drawing sketches, and the empty space by the corner piled with accessories she made herself and clothes she herself styled and stitched, the wall opposite the window still had a plain, boring look, thus, the one-week-long mural painting of abstract graffiti designs in it, now nearly finished, "Just…one…last—"

The door burst open. "Nee-san! Nee-san! Come over here quick!"

"E-eh?!" Surprised, she quickly lost balance and fell, the ladder she was previously standing on following her right after. Loud clangs and clamors sounded throughout her room. She grimaced as she gripped her head, her vision spinning because of the fall. "…O-oi…what was that, you little—"

"A letter! It's for you, see? _Cho Inoue,_" the young girl pointed to the name of her elder sister written on the fold.

"Huh? Who would send a letter at this time?"

"A request, perhaps? The developer of this popular game contacted you the same way, right?"

"But I posted in my blog that I'll be declining any requests for now, since I'll be working on my mural."

"But you're finished."

"Yeah, still," she stood up, "Ah whatever. Give me that—" she stretched a hand to get the letter from her sister, before then pausing, along with a soft cry of pain, "Ow."

"Huh? Why, what's wrong nee-san?"

"I…I think…I sprained my wrist…"

"Eh?"

* * *

=.o.=

"Hahaha, this is wonderful! Wonderful indeed!"

A young man said upon receiving a file named _"Character Designs"_. It has already been in his mail inbox for almost two weeks, but being too focused on creating the game play itself, he was only able to check it just now. "These designs are way beyond my expectations; seems like I have to thank Inoue-dono personally, and ah, yes, additional payment for a job well done!"

After taking care of the payment shipping, he then wasted no time in printing out the designs. Looking back at the screen, his eyes widened upon seeing a new email arrive.

_"__Kibougamine…Academy…"_ he slowly read the mail subject, curiosity getting the best of him as he opened the attached document.

* * *

=.o.=

"So I've been invited by _the_ Kibougamine," she flashed a deceitful smile befitting her character, "Oh my, what a surprise…"

Neatly putting the letter back in its' envelope, she stood up from her seat, fixing the ruffles of her dress and then walking out of her room, her black sandals slightly pressing down the lush velvet carpet which covered every inch of the marble floor of her abode.

A chilly laugh escape her rose lips. "I wonder how things will unfold this time…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

(Well, again, I'm not really sure if I'll be continuing this though; depends :D)


End file.
